Impulsos
by NonsenseJime
Summary: JeanEren. Porque esta pareja me parece tan ridícula que puede funcionar. (PD: ¡Perdón por la cantidad de frases/palabras argentinas! En realidad no había planeado subirlo y me quedó así :c Si me podes tolerar eso, te lo agradecería de corazón.)
1. I

Primer intento con descripciones más explícitas.

Puede que haya fallado en el intento, puede que no. (pero puede que sí)

Sí, Jean y Eren hacen _cosas_ en esto. No me digas que no te advertí.

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, su creador**, quien si pudiera leer esto estaría muy decepcionado. Yup._

* * *

**Impulsos**

Entré al ascensor y seleccioné el piso al que tenía que ir. Saqué mi celular y miré la hora. Me había atrasado unos minutos, pero en general estaba bien. La puerta se abrió y empecé a caminar, buscando el número 255.

Cuando lo encontré me paré, suspiré y golpeé la puerta. Escuché un '¡Ya voy!' y pasos viniendo hacia mí. Cuando la abrió, ojos turquesa me miraron con decepción.

— Ah, sos vos.

¿Por qué era que estaba acá, parado afuera del apartamento de Eren Jaeger? Ah, sí, porque a la de Biología, la profesora Zöe, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decidir que Eren y yo éramos perfectos compañeros de trabajo práctico. Sabía que estaba un poco loca y por ahí se distraía, pero no pensé que llegaba al punto de creer que podíamos trabajar juntos.

— Sorpresa —dije, monótono—Correte y dejame pasar —lo empujé un poco al costado y entré.

— Llegaste tarde, cara de caballo —cerró la puerta y se acercó mientras dejaba mi mochila en la mesa.

— No sé si te darás cuenta que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar tiempo con vos.

— Somos dos. Lo terminamos en una hora y te echo de acá.

— Encantado.

El trabajo —para mejorar la situación— era un informe sobre métodos de protección sexual. Hubiera preferido que me pusieran con Armin o Mikasa, pero no, tenía que estar con este idiota que encima se había sacado un 5 en la última prueba. Era suficiente tener que aguantarlo en el aula, ¿ahora tenía que soportarlo en mi tiempo libre, _un sábado?_

— ¿Qué método nos tocó? —preguntó mientras prendía su laptop.

— Preservativo.

Su cara se transformó en una mueca y se tapó la boca para evitar reírse. Fruncí el seño.

— ¿De qué te reís?

— Nada... ¿querés que te muestre una imagen, así sabes qué es?

Apreté mis dientes. Obviamente no podían faltar sus comentarios estúpidos.

— Por favor, Jaeger, te puedo mostrar uno en vivo si querés.

— Pff, ¿para qué los tenés, de decoración?

— No, yo te explico, porque seguro no tenés ni idea: cuando mamá y papá se quieren

Interrumpió, dejando salir una carcajada.

— Dale, cara de caballo, seguí mintiéndote a vos mismo.

No lo soportaba. Podría haber dicho algo que incluyera a Mikasa pero no tenía ganas de volver con un ojo morado ni la energía para devolvérselo.

Tratando de leer la explicación de mi carpeta, mis pensamientos se desviaron a otra cosa totalmente — o bueno, capaz no tanto— fuera del tema: mi primera vez.

Había sido en la fiesta de 15 de mi vecina, que había organizado en su casa. Siempre me había parecido que estaba buena y los chicos me retaron a que me acostara con ella esa noche. Me costó un poco, tuve que esperar a que tomara lo suficiente como para que mis chamuyos no le parecieran tan baratos. Tipo a las 3 de la mañana fuimos a la pieza de sus viejos. Fue rápido, incómodo y no tan memorable, pero perdí mi virginidad y gané $50.

— ¡Jean! —Eren exclamó mientras chasqueaba los dedos en frente de mi cara.

— ¿Eh? —reaccioné.

— ¿Podes dejar de pensar en boludeces y atender un poco?

Me había colgado pensando y no me había dado cuenta de que Eren estaba intentando mostrarme algo en la computadora.

— ¿Qué, qué querés?

— Quiero que ayudes un poco porque mis bolas que voy a hacer esto solo. ¿Te parece que incluyamos esto?

Le pasé una leída rápida. No era Armin, pero tenía buena habilidad para resumir y sacar lo más importante.

— Salvo el primer párrafo, me parece que lo otro iría.

— Pero el primer párrafo habla de su uso.

— Sí pero eso ya lo tenemos en el libro.

— ¿No está mejor resumido acá?

Suspiré, irritado. La paciencia no era una de mis virtudes y había que tener mucha cuando se trabajaba con Jaeger.

— Bueno, no sé, fijate pero para mí no hace falta.

Giró la laptop de nuevo para leer de nuevo. Yo aproveché para empezar a resumir las páginas del libro.

— Hmm... —lo escuché murmurar.

Levanté mi vista lo miré. Tenía una mejilla apoyada en su mano y el codo en la mesa mientras masticaba levemente la parte de atrás de su lápiz. Una de las mangas de su remera estaba medio caída — _lo vi sin querer, lo juro_— haciendo que su clavícula y parte de su hombro se vieran perfectamente desde donde estaba.

— ¿Qué miras? —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Me di cuenta, cuando me encontré con ellos, grandes y expresivos, que no tenía un motivo razonable.

— ¡N-nada! —volví a bajar la mirada— ¿Ya aceptaste que tengo razón?

— ¿En qué? —preguntó con tono a la defensiva.

— Que no hace falta incluir ese párrafo, Jaeger.

— Soy capaz de ponerlo solo para molestarte.

Rodé los ojos. Sí, era muy capaz y yo ya estaba perdiendo la capacidad de tolerar su inmadurez.

— A ver qué tenés hasta ahora —me levanté de mi silla y lo empujé de la suya, ocupando su lugar.

— ¡Hey!

— Bueno —ignoré su queja— dejalo acá y yo termino el resto.

— ¿Y qué hago mientras?

— No sé, anda a tocarte o algo. _O_ podrías dictarme el resumen del libro cuando termine acá —agregué antes de que pudiera contestarme.

Para mí sorpresa, me hizo caso. Creo que los dos, por primera vez, teníamos la misma meta: terminar esto cuanto antes.

10 minutos después ya había terminado la redacción, Eren ya me había dictado lo del libro y solo faltaba armar el trabajo.

— Ah, listo —suspiré con alivio.

— Necesito comprobar que haya quedado bien porque no confío en vos.

Cuando me di cuenta, Eren estaba al lado mío, inclinándose y con su rostro demasiado cerca, mirando la pantalla de la laptop. Su perfume era fuerte e invasivo. Lo miré mientras leía en concentración con el seño fruncido, algo que siempre hacía. Mis ojos bajaron —_sin querer_— hasta su boca.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué, de repente, tenía el impulso de agarrarlo del cuello y...?

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño! —exclamé mientras me paraba abruptamente.

Eren me miró, confundido.

— Pasillo, a la derecha —dijo, su expresión todavía de desconcierto.

Al entrar, me paré frente al espejo y me lavé la cara 2 veces. Con agua fría.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? _Es solo Eren, _me repetí, _es un idiota que no te bancas, ¡¿por qué reaccionas así?!_ Creo que el calor me estaba afectando. ¿O por ahí me había quedado raro después de pensar en mi primera vez? No sé, cualquier cosa me servía para justificar, pero no podía estar poniéndome... a_sí_ por Eren Jaeger.

Salí del baño y vi que en la sala no había nadie.

— ¿Eren?

— ¡En la cocina, cara de caballo!

Decidí que tenía que calmarme. Eran hormonas. Solo hormonas. Podía controlarlas.

Una lata voladora detuvo mis pensamientos y por poco no pegó en mi cabeza, pero reaccioné suficientemente rápido para agarrarla en el aire.

— ¡¿Me querés matar?! —exclamé.

— Nah, quería probar tus reflejos —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa— Es pepsi, si no te gusta devolvela.

— ¿Guardaste el trabajo? —pregunté mientras abría la gaseosa.

— No, cerré sin querer y se perdió todo.

— Espero que sea una joda porque juro que te voy a tirar por el balcón, Eren, no me provoques.

— Sí, guardé, imbécil. Seré distraído pero sé lo que me conviene.

— Menos mal, ya tuve mi dosis de Jaeger por hoy, no pienso aguantarte más tiempo.

— Ahí está la puerta —señaló con un pulgar.

No contesté. A veces me costaba diferenciar entre cuando hablábamos en serio y cuando estábamos 'discutiendo por aburrimiento'. Era más común lo último, peleábamos tanto que ya ninguno de los dos se lo tomaba en serio. Y en realidad podría haberme ido en ese momento, pero... ¿no quería?

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y una duda apareció en mi cabeza. No sé de dónde había salido ni por qué, pero de la nada tenía la necesidad de saber.

— Eren...

No era algo que tuviera que importarme, en absoluto. Sin embargo...

— ¿Qué?

Sin embargo, _tenía que preguntar._

— ¿Sos virgen?

Su cara lo decía todo: era una mezcla entre sorpresa, confusión y ganas de pegarme. Y también algo que parecía vergüenza, pero no lo aseguro.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dijo, con un tono casi cauteloso.

— S-solo curiosidad... —bajé la mirada— Aparte, te me hiciste el genio hoy con lo de los preservativos y no creo que hayas tenido que usar uno en tu vida —agregué para cubrir la incomodidad.

— No es tu asunto, Kirschtein.

Evitaba mirarme. ¿Eso significaba un no?

— Asumo que no, entonces.

— ¡Callate! Te haces el capo y perdiste tu virginidad por una apuesta. Encima seguro que nunca más la pusiste después de eso.

No tengo idea qué me paso por la cabeza en ese momento. Había un par de cosas que _nunca_ podían ser tocadas mientras hablabas con Eren. Una era su mamá.

— ¿Ah, sí? Preguntale a Mikasa. Me parece que te va a decir otra cosa.

La otra era su hermana.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con rabia automáticamente. Sus manos formaron puños y su mandíbula se tensó. Se acercó a mí lentamente y agarró el cuello de mi remera, levantándome contra la pared.

— Decí una palabra más, Kirschtein. Una más, te reto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que tenga más acción que vos?

— Me importa un carajo lo que hagas con tu vida pero _no incluyas a Mikasa._

Su expresión era demasiado seria y su voz amenazante. Si no cortaba con la joda ahí, tenía el moretón asegurado.

— C-calmate, Jaeger. Estaba jodiendo.

Dudó un segundo, pero después me soltó y se alejó para apoyarse contra la mesada con brazos cruzados.

— Ya sé. ¿Te pensaste que te creí? Me molesta que la metas en tus fantasías estúpidas nomás. Si supiera que es cierto no estarías respirando y en dos piernas.

Me acomodé la remera y respiré hondo. A pesar de la obvia advertencia de que si me acercaba a su hermana no contaba el cuento, tenía la cabeza en otro lado: su boca había estado demasiado cerca de la mía. Mentiría si dijera que no me había agarrado desprevenido. Y también mentiría si dijera que no me había causado _algo _el cómo me empujó contra la pared.

_Mierda. _

— Habló. Ni siquiera me contestaste todavía.

— ¿Hm? —pronunció mientras se estiraba, causando que su remera se levantara un poco y dejando ver los huesos de su cadera. Ahí es cuando supe que no tenía vuelta atrás.

— La pregunta que te hice. Si eras virgen.

— No entiendo por qué querés saber.

— Solo quiero confirmar lo que imagino.

— ¿Y qué te imaginas? —tono a la defensiva de nuevo.

— Que no tenés la menor experiencia.

— ¿Y vos qué sabes, Kirschtein? ¿Querés que te haga una demostración?

Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva.

— ¿Demostración? Pff, dudo que puedas conseguir algo.

— ¿Querés ver?

A este punto no tenía idea si seguíamos jodiendo o si Jaeger estaba hablando en serio. Intenté buscar una respuesta en su cara, pero esta mostraba pura determinación. No pude evitar dar un pequeño salto en el lugar cuando vi que comenzó a caminar en mi dirección de nuevo; pero esta vez no me miraba con odio, esta vez era algo distinto, que no podía decir si me gustaba o no.

Apoyó sus manos contra la pared a ambos lados de mis hombros, dejándome atrapado.

— ¿Qué pensas hacer? —pregunté, desafiante. Me respondió con una sonrisa que me daba ganas de comerla. Ya no podía engañarme a mí mismo: _El estúpido Eren Jaeger me tenía de esta manera, tentado y desesperado. _

Acercó su rostro, cada vez más y más, hasta que nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse. Tragué saliva para intentar aclarar mi garganta, que estaba hecha un nudo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, ese estúpido turquesa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera.

— ¿En serio querés saber, Jean? —susurró con voz grave y _seductora._ Repito: _seductora._ ¿Había alguien más en este mundo que conocía el lado de Eren que estaba presenciando? Secretamente, deseé que no.

Estaba indeciso. Podía hacer algún movimiento. Podía moverme y acortar esos milímetros que separaban nuestras bocas, pero... después de eso, ¿qué tan lejos quería llegar?

Abrió su boca y rozó, muy levemente, de forma lenta y torturante, la mía. Sentí su respiración contra mis labios y eso mandó un escalofrío por mi espalda. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se separó.

— Te advertí que podía, Kirschtein.

Eso fue lo que agotó el poco autocontrol que tenía. Me acerqué y lo alcé de la cintura, llevándolo hasta la mesada y sentándolo en ella, sin soltarlo.

— ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

— Esto.

Lo agarré del cuello y fui por su boca. Lo besé, lentamente, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. Agarró mis hombros y me empujó, su respiración agitada y una mano cubriendo sus labios.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Jean?! —por el sol que entraba a través de las cortinas pude ver un poco de rosa en sus mejillas.

— Te voy a ser sincero, Jaeger: me estuviste tentando toda la tarde y hace un rato que quería hacer esto. De acá en adelante sos libre de rechazarme si vos querés y prometo que no te molesto más.

Toda la vergüenza se había escapado de mí y ya no tenía dominio sobre mis acciones. Rodeé su cintura una vez más y volví a besarlo. Al principio mostraba resistencia y amagó con volver a empujarme, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y al siguiente minuto estaba rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

— Voy a tomarlo como un sí —dije y frunció el seño antes de volver a atraerme a su boca.

Nos mantuvimos con movimientos lentos pero sentía que la temperatura en el lugar estaba aumentando. Cuidadosamente, metí una mano debajo de su remera y rasguñé ligeramente su piel.

— ¡Mn!

Dejó salir un gemido suave en medio del beso. Bingo.

Recorrí su espalda, rasguñando en el camino. Recibí todavía más respuestas positivas. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho e hice mi camino hasta su entrepierna, apretando ligeramente el bulto.

— Ah... —abrió un poco su boca y aproveché para meter mi lengua.

Se notaba que, por lo menos en ese aspecto, era un poco inexperto. Rodeé su lengua con la mía y recorrí su boca.

— Nh...Mn... —dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando.

Me separé y apoyé mis labios en su cuello. Mordisqueé, bajando y llegando hasta su clavícula.

— ¡Ah! J-jean...

— ¿Qué? —murmuré contra su piel— ¿No te gusta?

— N-no... no es eso... —escondió su cara en mi cuello— pero me parece que podemos estar más cómodos...

Me separé para mirarlo. Ahora sí estaba rojo. Lo había visto así antes, pero por otras razones (entre las cuales incluía haber corrido 10 vueltas en educación física). Lo besé de nuevo y lo levanté de la cintura. Él enganchó sus piernas alrededor de la mía.

Entre besos y pasos torpes, caminé hasta su pieza. Empujé la puerta, prendí la luz y lo tiré suavemente en la cama. Me coloqué encima suyo y le saqué la remera. Comencé a besar su cuello de nuevo y tracé una línea a través de su pecho y su estómago.

— Hng...

Volví a su boca y mientras desabotoné su jean. Ya estaba considerablemente duro ahí abajo. Decidí que quería ver qué tan lejos podía llegar molestándolo.

Pasé mi mano, acariciándolo y sintiendo cómo se retorcía abajo mío. Su cara podía ser descrita con una palabra: sensual. Completamente sonrojada, labios ligeramente abiertos y pupilas dilatadas. Esa expresión que pedía casi a gritos que lo tocara fue lo que activó un impulso que causó que bajara mi rostro, hasta quedar a milímetros de su erección, y apoyara mi boca, succionando suavemente.

Escuché cómo inhaló rápidamente y apretó sus labios, conteniendo su voz.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jaeger? Dejame escucharte —murmuré mientras lamía lentamente la tela de sus bóxers.

— Ah... hijo de puta —susurró entre dientes apretados. Música para mis oídos.

Agarré el elástico y lo bajé solo un poco, lo suficiente para que sobresaliera la cabeza y pudiera rodearla con mi lengua.

— ¡A-ah...! —sus manos formaron puños y agarraron las sábanas, apretándolas con fuerza. ¿No le habían hecho esto antes? — Jean... por favor...

— ¿Hm? —levanté la vista para mirarlo.

— _Hacé algo._

Sonreí, satisfecho.

Terminé de bajar sus bóxers y sus jeans, hasta que quedaron a la mitad de sus muslos. Pasé mis labios alrededor, trazando los huesos de su pelvis y rodeando su entrepierna. Dejó salir un gruñido en forma de queja y apoyó una mano sobre mi cabeza, tirando un poco de mi pelo y obligándome a acercarme a esa zona.

— Qué impaciente.

Pasé mi lengua con un movimiento rápido de la base hasta la cabeza. Su respiración se volvió más densa. Rodeé la cabeza con mi boca, haciendo círculos con mi lengua.

— ¡Aah, a-ah...! —tiró su cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y dejando salir suspiros entrecortados.

Lo sostuve firmemente, sin apretar mucho, y bajé hasta donde mi garganta me permitía. Dentro de mi boca se sentía mucho más de grande de lo que era. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y dejó salir otro gemido. Continué así, subiendo y bajando, aumentando de a poco el ritmo.

— Mm... A-ah, mierda... —susurró.

Era la primera vez que hacía esto y, si mi orgullo me permitía decirlo, no estaba mal que mi primera víctima haya sido Eren. Sus respuestas a todo lo que hacía eran demasiado genuinas e inocentes, demasiado _virgen_. Como si nunca lo hubieran tocado. Quería experimentar con él.

Mientras volvía a subir, rocé la punta con mis dientes, cuidadosamente.

— _¡Ahh! _—gritó en un tono más agudo y supe que le había encontrado otra debilidad — Jean, creo que... —su voz era temblorosa y entendí el mensaje.

Lo saqué de mi boca, un hilo de saliva conectando mi lengua con su miembro. Relamí mis labios y me reacomodé para quedar frente a frente. Me acerqué a su oreja y mordí su lóbulo.

— ¿Tan rápido? —pregunté en voz baja y grave.

— Imbécil —murmuró en respuesta.

Reí mientras bajaba mi mano para agarrar su erección, curvada sobre su estómago, y pasé un pulgar sobre la punta, mojada por saliva y pre-semen. Se retorció, empujando su cadera hacia mi mano. Separé sus labios, que estaban apretados, con mi lengua y nos sumergimos en otro beso mientras seguía trabajando con mi mano.

— Mn... Mn, ah... —dejaba salir respuestas cortas que comprobaban que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Después de unos segundos sus músculos se tensaron y sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad. Su respiración se volvió más densa y tiró la cabeza para atrás, ojos cerrados y labios ligeramente abiertos. Escuché mi nombre escapar de su boca, en un susurro, casi una advertencia.

— J-jean

Hundí mis dientes en su cuello y moví mi mano con más fuerza, dándole a entender que no me importaba. Su cuerpo entero tembló e inhaló con fuerza, reteniendo su aire y dejándolo salir en un suspiro, combinado con un último gemido, agudo y sin fuerza. Líquido blanco y tibio se desparramó sobre mi mano, cayendo en su pecho y un poco en las sábanas.

Directamente después de haber terminado, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse por sí solos. Se quedó tirado en la cama, su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente. Lo miré y dejé salir un suspiro.

No iba a negar que la vista era linda, pero ahora tenía que encárgame de _mí_ problema y parecía que Jaeger no iba a ayudar.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, y me desabroché el cinturón, dejando caer mis pantalones. _Algún día me vas a tener que devolver el favor, _pensé.

Escuché un movimiento entre las sábanas y antes de que pudiera darme vuelta, tenía dos brazos rodeando mi cintura, una mano reemplazando la mía y comenzando a moverse a lo largo de mi pene. Me dio un beso rápido en el cuello.

— Perdón, desde anoche que no dormía y... bueno, me dio sueño —murmuró en mi oído, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro— Si querés quedate a cenar, tengo Call of Duty.

— Sos un forro —murmuré en medio de un gemido con la intención de insultarlo, aunque el tono había salido más cariñoso de lo que quise.

* * *

Perdón por el pobre uso de sinónimos para _esa parte._ ES MÁS DIFÍCIL DE LO QUE PARECE, LO JURO.

Si lo leíste hasta acá: pobre criatura. ¡Pero espero que te haya gustado!


	2. II

Y como no podía tener suficiente de estos dos: ¡segunda parte!

También aprovecho para pedir perdón por _la cantidad_ de modismos argentinos en el anterior. Como dije, lo escribí para 'mí' y no pensaba subirlo, por eso se me pasó editarlo un poco.

En fin, disfruten de estos idiotas y sus problemas amorosos, con menos contenido sexual pero con mucho JeanEren.

**_Ni Jean ni Eren me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, su creador._**

* * *

**II**

Tendría que haber tenido en cuenta que las cosas iban a ser incómodas después de lo que paso. Lo sabía, pero igual me sorprendía a mí mismo lo nervioso que estaba alrededor de él. Idiota, era un idiota.

Al final ese sábado me quedé hasta las 2 de la mañana. Jugamos con la play, comimos pizza y miramos una película, que en realidad terminó en otra cosa. Y me iba a quedar a dormir pero mi mamá siempre me escuchaba quejándome de un tal 'Eren Jaeger', así que ¿qué excusa le iba a dar para pasar la noche en el apartamento del que 'supuestamente' odiaba?

— ¿Y? ¿Terminaron el trabajo? —preguntó Marco mientras se sentaba al lado mío. El curso estaba casi vacío, siempre éramos los primeros que llegábamos.

— Sí... —contesté y deseé que no se notara nada _raro_ en mi expresión— ¿Y ustedes?

— Sí, obvio, creo que lo hicimos en media hora.

— Ah, claro, porque te tocó con Armin, suertudo.

'¡Hola!' se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

— Hablando de Roma —comenté con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó mientras dejaba sus cosas en el banco.

— Nada, nada —respondió Marco— ¿Lo pudiste imprimir?

Armin asintió y sacó una carpeta con el trabajo. Casi me dio un paro cuando vi tantas hojas.

— ¡Woah, woah! ¡¿Por qué les llevó tanto?! —lo agarré y empecé a hojear, desesperado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A ustedes les quedó más corto? —preguntó Armin.

— ¡Sí! Por lo menos 5 hojas menos.

— Bueno... ¿capaz es por el tamaño de la letra?

Lo miré, irónico.

— Armin no juegues conmigo.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que mostraba compasión. La profesora de Biología era distraída, sí, y loca también, pero exigencia era su segundo nombre.

Suspiré y hundí mi cara en mis manos.

— No puedo sacarme menos de 7 o me llevo este trimestre.

Marco apoyó una mano en mi hombro, tratando de animarme.

— Eren me dijo que lo 'distrajiste' mucho. ¿Por ahí eso tuvo que ver? —agregó Armin.

— ¡¿Qué?! —levanté la vista, tratando de evitar _pensar_ en esas distracciones o mi cara iba a quedar roja— ¡Jaeger hizo menos de la mitad, las primeras dos consignas! Después el resto lo terminé yo.

— ¿Qué paso conmigo?

En la puerta estaban Eren y Mikasa.

— Nada, hablábamos de que me dejaste todo el trabajo a mí. Eso y que el trabajo de estos dos tiene como 5 hojas más que el nuestro.

Me miró, algo en su cara que no podía identificar, e ignoró lo que dije. Se dirigió a Armin, agarrando la carpeta.

— ¿Tan largo les quedó?

— Sí pero es probable que las páginas que buscamos hayan tenido más información —respondió Marco.

Eren pasó las hojas, revisó un rato y después dejó la carpeta en la mesa, desinteresado.

— No quiere decir que el nuestro esté mal, Kirchstein.

— Más te vale que me saque por lo menos un 7.

— ¿Y sino qué?

— Y si no nos vemos en diciembre, idiota.

Había algo diferente; un _tono _diferente. Era la pelea de siempre, pero no se sentía como antes. Eren no parecía incómodo cuando hablaba conmigo. Y yo... no puedo decir que estaba relajado. Lo miraba a la cara y veía la expresión que había hecho esa noche mientras lo tocaba, sonrojado y excitado.

El timbre tocó y, por suerte, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

El resto de la mañana fue incluso más molesto. Eren se sentaba con Armin delante de Marco y yo, o sea que su cuello fue suficiente distracción para que hiciera menos de la mitad de los ejercicios de matemáticas. Aparte, a veces se daba vuelta para copiarme o pedirle la regla a Marco y _puedo jurar_ que rozaba mi mano y dejaba su cara más cerca de lo necesario apropósito.

En el primer recreo decidí quedarme en el aula para terminar una tarea de Historia.

— ¿No vas a venir? —escuché a Armin.

— No, me faltan 5 preguntas de lo de Historia. ¿Me prestas tu guía, Armin?

— Eren, tenés un 6 en el primer trimestre. Tené cuidado —le advirtió Mikasa.

— ¡Ya sé! Fue _una vez_ que me olvidé la carpeta y la vieja ya me puso un 1. Se la agarra conmigo Mikasa, se la agarra conmigo.

— ¿Querés que te compre algo? No desayunaste hoy.

— ¿Hm? Ah, sí, traeme un sándwich de miga.

Eren le pasó la plata y después de eso se fueron, dejándonos a los dos solos. Genial.

En general Eren no se olvidaba la tarea de Historia, eso era cierto. Desde que había reprobado la materia el año pasado juró que no iba a arriesgarse más y hasta ahora había cumplido. Pero sí, la profesora era maldita cuando quería y Eren era el blanco perfecto en esos días que no traía su carpeta.

Yo, por mi parte, con Historia no tenía problema. Era una de mis materias favoritas, sobre todo ahora que estábamos combinándola con política. Esta guía fue una excepción que se me pasó por alto.

Terminé de copiar la última pregunta y suspiré, cerrando el libro. Levanté mi vista. Eren seguía concentrado, con las hojas de Armin desparramadas por el banco.

Había demasiado silencio. Tragándome mi orgullo, me levanté y me senté en la mesa de Marco, apoyando mis pies en la silla de Armin.

— ¿Qué le pasó al señor responsable? —comenté.

— Callate, cara de caballo —respondió sin dejar de escribir— Vos tenés suerte porque sos el preferido de la Prat.

— No, eso se llama 'estudiar para las pruebas', Jaeger.

— Igual no podes decir mucho, te vi que estabas terminando de copiar del libro.

— Fue una excepción, a_lgo_ me distrajo y no la pude terminar el finde.

— ¿Y ese algo es...? ¿Mucho porno e internet?

— No.

Me aclaré la garganta y dudé por un momento. Finalmente, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

— Había planeado hacerla el sábado pero... bueno. Ya sabes la historia.

Separó sus ojos de las hojas para mirarme, incomodidad en el aire.

— Ah...

_Sí, ese 'ah' lo dijiste de otra manera, junto con mi nombre, _quise agregar, pero me aguanté por mi bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

— Jean —Eren pronunció suavemente.

— ¿Hm?

Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

— Eso... fue _solo_ _una vez_, ¿sí_? _

Fruncí el ceño, confundido y casi queriendo no escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me escuchaste —siguió— no... no va a pasar de nuevo —me mantuve en silencio y continuó aclarando— Quería decírtelo por las dudas.

Estaba jugando con su birome, sacándole y poniéndole la tapa.

No quería sonar como si quisiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero tenía que preguntar.

— No entiendo... ¿por qué?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, casi sorprendidos por mi pregunta.

— Porque... —pensó en sus palabras antes de seguir— Porque sería... _raro._ E incómodo, ¿no? Aparte, no sé qué pensaría Mikasa o mi papá, o los chicos.

Y eso, por alguna razón, fue lo que más me molestó. Si se hubiera detenido en 'incómodo', si hubiera dicho que era para no complicar las cosas entre los dos, me hubiera quedado —un poco— conforme. Pero no. No le afectaba tanto lo que nosotros dos pensáramos, sino lo que los otros dijeran. Como si le avergonzara. Entendía su preocupación, pero a la vez me hacía sentir menospreciado.

— Entiendo.

Mi tono serio lo hizo reaccionar.

— No es para que te enojes, es que

— No, Eren. Está bien.

Sin decir nada más, me levanté y salí del curso para ir al baño.

Me tiré agua en la cara y mojé un poco mi pelo. Con ambas manos apoyadas en el lavabo, me miré al espejo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba así por Jaeger? ¿Desde cuándo me molestaba tanto que no me tuviera en cuenta, que me dijera que no podía besarlo de nuevo? En algún momento de mi vida llegué a este punto sin que me diera cuenta y pudiera cambiarlo.

Escuché pasos en el pasillo y por el espejo vi ojos turquesas mirándome desde la puerta.

— Qué querés —pregunté, o más bien demandé.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —se acercó un poco, cuidadoso.

— Ya hablamos, Jaeger. Ya está, me quedó claro, no hace falta decir nad-

Mis palabras fueron cortadas por un beso, corto y rápido, más para callarme que para otra cosa.

Miró alrededor, fijándose que no hubiera nadie, y volvió su vista a mí. Levanté una ceja, buscando respuestas.

— Estabas hablando demasiado.

— Podrías haber hecho otra cosa, no necesariamente eso. Soltame antes de que alguien venga y nos

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y plantó otro beso en mi boca.

— ¿No entendiste? Callate.

Suspiré.

— Ahora te estás contradiciendo a vos mismo, idiota.

— Perdoname, Jean. Perdoname.

Que _Eren_ estuviera pidiéndome perdón a _mí_ me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? —saqué mis brazos, que estaban siendo atrapados por los suyos, y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

— Porque...

Esperé pacientemente a que siguiera. Quería escuchar su explicación, si es que había alguna.

— No quiero que pienses que me da vergüenza. Sería raro contarlo, sobre todo porque todos siempre nos ven discutiendo y no sé cómo reaccionaría mi papá, pero...

— ¿Pero?

Me miró fijamente, en silencio, y antes de que me diera cuenta me estaba empujando adentro de uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta y besándome contra ella.

Parecía una persona diferente si lo comparaba con la versión que había visto el sábado a la noche. El Eren de esa noche había sido pasivo, tímido, se había dejado mover y controlar por mí. Pero ahora, ahora era otra cosa totalmente distinta. Ahora el que tenía el control era él. El que estaba reclamando mi boca con su lengua era él. El que me sostenía y atrapaba con fuerza contra la puerta era él.

Me separé del beso antes de que me pudiera quedar sin aire. Había subestimado su energía.

— ¿Qué paso con 'fue solo una vez'?

— Es tu culpa —respondió, agarrando el cuello de mi chomba con un puño y acercándome más.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que es mi culpa?

— Por... Porque... ¡Por ser como sos! —exclamó y volvió a besarme, mordiéndome el labio.

— O sea atractivo, inteligente y seductor —afirmé, separándome una vez más.

Rodó los ojos.

— No abuses de tu suerte, cara de caballo —reí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, besándolo de nuevo— Pero sí, básicamente es eso —murmuró.

Y ese día fue la primera vez que odié tanto Historia, por obligarme a estar separado de ese idiota por más de una hora.

* * *

Aww, un par de adolescentes que se enojan fácil y con demasiadas hormonas besándose. Qué mejor cosa que eso.

Me aseguré de eliminar las palabras argentinas puras para dejarlo más neutral, aunque este tenía menos. Espero que hayan podido leerle cómodamente. Gomen!

Puede que haya un tercero. Puede que no.

Pero puede que sí.


End file.
